C'est injuste !
by Limute
Summary: Edward s'énerve encore une fois contre son superieur.


Salut tout le monde ! C'est fou tout ce que l'on peut retrouver en rangeant sa chambre, voilà mon sujet de brevet blanc O.o Et oui il met en scène Edward et Roy, j'imagine bien la tête de ma correctrice quand elle a lu ça XD J'ai eu une très mauvaise note ( mais c'est pas grave ce n'était que le brevet blanc ) car je cite : "Pourquoi avoir choisi un "terrain militaire" comme cadre du récit, ce milieu est spécifique et suppose un language particulier, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un dialogue entre un supérieur et son subordonné. Cela rend ton récit peu crédible" Et elle avait tout à fait raison, mais je pouvais pas lui dire que c'était comme ça dans Fullmetal Alchemist ! Enfin bref, j'espère juste que vous apprécirez !

-------------------------

**Sujet :** « _La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure_... »

Encore une merveilleuse journée s'annonçait sur notre belle ville de Central. J'étais tranquillement installé à mon bureau et, comme tous mes autres collègues de salle, remplissaient de la paperasse peu intéressante . C'est à ce moment que notre jeune subordonné entra. Il avait revêtu son uniforme militaire nonchalement, semblait quelque peu irrité comme à son habitude, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés aujourd'hui en queue de cheval flottaient derrière lui et fixait de ses grands yeux dorés notre supérieur qui le regardait de son habituel air sarcastique.

« Alors Edward, encore en retard, lui lança t-il.

– Et alors, ça vous pose un problème ? « répliqua celui-ci agressivement

C'était trop rare de ne pas commencer la journée par une dispute entre Edward et le Colonel.

Le blondinet s'installa rapidement à son bureau et découvrit une tonne, voire même deux, de papiers a remplir avant ce soir. Il se tourna doucement vers le Colonel et dit d'un ton calme qu'on ne lui connaissait pas :

« C'est vous qui m'avez donné tout ça ? » Le Colonel hocha la tête avec un petit sourire ironique, la voix d'Edward éclata et nous fit tous sursauter.

« J'en ai assez, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un peu moins gradé que vous que je dois faire tout le sale boulot !

– Si justement, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire moi !

– Vous passez votre temps à vous tourner les pouces et à regarder les filles !

– Humhum, fais attention à ce que tu dis si tu ne veux pas te retrouver en cour martiale, ricana t-il

– Mais...mais c'est injuste !

– Et oui mais c'est la vie mon petit.

– Grrrrr...je ne suis pas petit, c'est de la discrimination ! Grogna le jeune homme.

– Oh mais je comprends que tu sois jaloux de moi, moi qui suis si grand, si beau, si fort, je n'ai donc pas besoin de faire ces tâches ingrates. »

Cet « argument » n'était pas très valable je trouve mais le Colonel voulait juste faire enrager Edwad, et cela marcha...

« C'est insupportable, j'ai les qualifications requises mais vous ne me donnez que de la paperasse, je mérite plus de reconnaissance !!

– Ouis mais tu restes trop jeune pour faire d'autres travaux...et trop petit...

– Espèce de... » il coupa net sa phrase quand le Colonel décrocha le téléphone et demanda comme si de rien n'était le numéro de la cour martiale.

Edward se posa sur sa chaise, la mine furibonde, quant au Colonel, il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait encore gagné.

Les journées au Q.G militaire comportent toujours une petite joute verbale entre ces deux là, mais celle-ci était explosive. Cela nous distrait un peu sinon ce serait trop monotone, c'est notre quotidien, même si le Colonel utilise des arguments bidons, il fait ça juste pour faire enrager Edward. Mais je pense que notre jeunot a raison, il voudrait plus de responsabilités et il est qualifié comme il dit. Si j'étais le Colonel, je le traiterais mieux

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est court oui je sais, comme d'hab quoi XD Pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris le sujet il fallait écrire une scène d'injustice (d'ou le titre) ou l'on était présent mais sans intervenir. Même si mon prof n'avait pas trop apprécié je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire ! Je me souviens aussi d'une rédaction ou il fallait écrire une enquete policière et c'était le détective Mustang qui s'en chargée mais je ne sais plus ou elle est : D Merci à ChouxXx de m'avoir corrigé mes fautes !


End file.
